


Just a Crush

by abrosuna



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: (barely but still), Fluff, Kaz is jealous af let's be honest here, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Ocelot is gay since forever, They love each other sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Kaz take Ocelot’s revelation of having been “in love with the legend”?  Spoiler: not well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short and stupid headcanon, it turned out as a short and stupid fic instead. Inspired by a suggestion of aliceaka’s (on tumblr), who also translated it from Italian to English: thanks a lot for everything!

The door shuts with a firm but quiet snap.

«Kaz…»

«So what’s this story about Snake?»

Ocelot freezes, his arms opened, right when he is about to leap forward and pull the younger man into a hug. He was already dwelling on the idea of fifteen lovely minutes of kissing to free their minds from any thoughts, exploiting that moment without urgent business to deal with, but the commander doesn’t seem to agree. Or to be in the mood, at least.

«You can’t be serious.»

«Do I look like I’m joking?»

He certainly doesn’t, with his eyebrows visibly furrowed despite the dark lenses of his aviators and his upper lip hardly refraining from curling with rage and disgust.

Ocelot sighs. «It’s nothing… I had a crush on him, all right? I was young and he was… he had his charm.»

Kaz doesn’t like that interruption: it’s almost as if Ocelot was about to say something that would’ve annoyed him, like a misguided comment about Snake.

The blond looks at him in a suspicious way, unwilling to overlook that. «He was…?»

Ocelot sighs once more and takes a few steps towards the other, closing the gap between the two of them.

«We’re talking about twenty years ago, sweetheart. Not about now, hm?» He removes Miller’s sunglasses, giving him a tender look and cupping his face with both hands. «Now it’s you and me.»

Kaz wrinkles his nose, but he lets the older man kiss him anyway.

Soon Ocelot has forgotten everything, completely hooked on running his fingers through blond hair. Now and then he tightens the grip on the locks, pulling a little, to take the lead of the kiss or to move his mouth to Kaz’s neck and all over his face. Finally he can soothe his nerves, focusing on his lover’s soft lips and on how good it feels to be able to hold him without worrying about anything else…

«Did you even want to do it with him?»

The Tactical Instructor is so surprised that his teeth almost bump Miller’s jaw.

«Sure, roughly against a wall.» The reply should have been ironic, but for some reason it ends up being terribly serious – maybe because Ocelot is still somewhat shocked.

Kaz opens his eyes wide, while the other tries to fix his mistake.

«It was twenty years ago, hey, and nothing happened anyway! Does it really matter?»

«You and Snake, damn it!» Miller can’t even picture it in his mind – not that he wants to, though. He tries to squirm out of Ocelot’s grip, outraged, but the man squeezes his arms around his back not to let him escape.

«Kaz, come on, why are you taking this so seriously? I told you that nothing happened!»

«You would’ve liked that, though,» he mutters, turning his head aside with an annoyed snort.

«Can we just focus on the fact that now I’d rather do it with you?»

Silence.

Ocelot regrets it as soon as he shuts his mouth, and a light blush immediately spreads all over his sharp cheekbones, showing that he doesn’t quite like how the sentence has turned out: it didn’t fit the moment at all.

«I mean,» he says, «not right _now_ , well, we don’t have much time…»

«Roughly against a wall?» Kaz interrupts him. He’s looking at him dead in the eyes, apparently unmoved.

Ocelot hesitates a little. «Not only that.»

«I’ll wait for you in my room tonight. Don’t you dare be late,» the commander orders, before grabbing the other man’s scarf and dragging him down for a slow kiss.


End file.
